The present invention relates to a cassette changer for automatically changing (inserting and discharging) dubbing or like tape cassettes for magnetic recording-reproduction apparatus of the front loading type, such as a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to briefly as "VTR").
The cassette changer to be used, for example, for VTR's (the following description will be given with reference to these recorders) includes a system wherein the cassette used for recording or reproduction (hereinafter referred to as the "processed cassette") is discharged along a cassette discharge path from the cassette inlet-outlet opening in the front side of the VTR, and another cassette for recording or reproduction (hereinafter referred to as a "new cassette") is placed into the opening through a cassette insertion path. Accordingly, the system requires means for a change-over from one path to the other for the discharge or insertion of the cassette and also means for discharging and inserting the cassette.
To effect a change-over from one path to the other, the conventional cassette changer is adapted to shift the paths per se. For example, the two paths are provided on a horizontal turntable, which is rotated for the change-over. The change-over means for the paths is therefore complex in construction and large-sized and further requires drive means in addition to the drive means for the cassette discharge and insertion means, consequently making the cassette changer complex in structure and larger in its entirety to result in disadvantages in respect of space, cost, reliability of operation and durability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cassette changer for magnetic recording-reproduction apparatus which is free of the above drawbacks.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.